


touch-a touch-a touch me

by coara



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coara/pseuds/coara
Summary: If this were a romantic movie they would have run towards one another, thrown their arms around each other, would have shared a passionate kiss. But this wasn't Hollywood, even if her life sometimes felt as deranged as some high budget action movie. So Eve just shuffled a bit closer until their arms and shoulders touched.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	touch-a touch-a touch me

**Author's Note:**

> or 'Coara wants to write a 5 Small Touches fic and it escalated and has not all that much to do with the beginning premise'
> 
> but on the positive side it now has more touches and more words than anticipated, so... win win? 😬

1.

* * *

* * *

The tears stopped coming, quickly dried by the cool air on the bridge. It's a beautiful night. And a woman, a dangerous woman, with a beautiful face was walking towards her again. 

How could they both have believed for a second that one of them would just walk away. Just stop this, whatever this was - allies, friendship, romance? - and continue their lives as if nothing had happened. As if this pull between them didn't exist.

Eve took a shuddering breath, a few sobs still lodged in her throat, but she didn’t dare have a full emotional breakdown now. Not when Villanelle had this tender smile on her lips. Not when they're next to each other again. Both facing the water, away from the road behind them. 

If this were a romantic movie they would have run towards one another, thrown their arms around each other, would have shared a passionate kiss. But this wasn't Hollywood, even if her life sometimes felt as deranged as some high budget action movie. So Eve just shuffled a bit closer until their arms and shoulders touched. 

They're both leaning on the railing of the bridge with their elbows. For a moment Eve wants to fill the silence between them with unnecessary rambling, but there's anticipation growing between them, that whatever is said next has to mean something. Has to define this. They've been dancing around this, literally, talking about a possible or not possible future, and now they've chosen each other. They chose to turn around, and face this together. 

An emotional exhaustion started to creep through her body, battling with the adrenaline still running high. What she wouldn't give to just fall into bed, with Villanelle next to her. Just look at each other. Talk. Without any weapons involved this time. 

Their hands bumped, when Villanelle shifted the slightest bit closer. Eve took a deep breath, sighing into the night. She waited one heartbeat, two, three, waited to see if Villanelle was the first to take this next step. But when nothing happened, just this leaning of bodies, brushing of shoulders, arms, and hands, Eve reached out, put her hand on Villanelle's arm, fingers curling softly around Villanelle's wrist. Eve could feel a fast beating pulse under her fingertips, and she couldn’t resist the urge to brush her thumb over the soft skin there. 

"Where are you staying right now?"  
  


2.

* * *

* * *

Eve wasn’t necessarily bad at gathering information. She's just more to the point; sometimes maybe a bit impatient. So far she'd gotten everything she had wanted. So why change her tactics. Never change a running system, right?

Well, Carolyn thought it would do her some good to watch Villanelle at work. Of course she had done that already, but Carolyn wanted her to learn a bit more skill when it came to subterfuge and undercover work. 

So that's how she ended up at a hotel bar, in a form fitting black dress, and was nipping at a glass of champagne. Eve had ignored the price of the bubbly she and her companion had ordered. Work expenses, even if it gave her a heart attack to just see that gigantic number in relation to that small amount of liquid. Villanelle hadn't even flinched when she had ordered for both of them, posh British accent and demeanor in place, as if it wasn't just a mask, a costume she had created an hour earlier. 

Their target hadn't arrived yet, as far as Eve could tell, otherwise Villanelle probably would have sprung into action already.

"Relax, sweetheart," was whispered into her ear, Villanelle's lips so close they almost brushed her skin. A delightful shiver ran down her spine. She tensed for a second, before remembering what she was supposed to act like. 

"Is it weird that this accent is doing nothing for me?" Eve angled her body a bit more towards Villanelle, still trying to keep at least the elevators and the entrance somewhat in her line of sight. "Aren't people all over the world fawning over British people with their oh so sexy accents?" 

Smiling Villanelle took a sip of her champagne. She was a sight, like she always was, really, in a tight black pantsuit that had little colorful gems as highlights on the lapels. Her hair was loose, hand combed to not fall into her face all the time, and just a hint of makeup to highlight what was already far too alluring. "So which one is it then? French, _ma cherié_? Or a little bit of Spanish? Italian?" Without hesitation she cycled through those accents like it was no big deal, and not for the first time Eve admired her for this skill. 

Eve's leg almost jumped when Villanelle put her hand on it, fingers almost slipping under the hem of the dress that rested mid thigh. 

"Maybe my fiance needs a bit more champagne if she's so twitchy." Villanelle's voice was still calm and collected as if she were still conversing about whichever topic, just low enough, that the people further down the bar wouldn't be able to make out the words. "If you want to sell this, you need to be prepared for casual touches." There she was close to Eve's ear again, placing the smallest of kisses on Eve's cheek. 

Eve knew that. Of course she knew that. It was the god damn bloody reason she was here in the first place. And probably because Carolyn got some weird kick out of it to place them together for missions. Also because Villanelle was very good at this. Not that Eve would admit to that to her face. As if Villanelle didn't know how good she was. But Eve's head was still not all caught up to them actually working together and not pointing guns, knives, or whatever was handy at each other. Herself initiating touches always made her more comfortable, but doing so in private, when it was just the two of them, was a whole other world instead of this PDA business that was happening right now.

"We just got engaged," Villanelle told the bartender, holding up her hand and wiggling with her fingers to show off the big ring she had bought earlier. "So we're both off the market, sincerest apologies." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, her grin turning a bit too lethal for Eve's liking. Whatever she had missed the guy saying while her thoughts had run wild, had brought out the assassin Eve had last seen when their dance had been interrupted, weeks ago. 

"You sure, though?" He wiggled his eyebrows as if that would be in any way attractive. Eve just stared in disbelief. "I've got a lot to offer, in more ways than one."

Shuffling that last bit closer to Villanelle without actually sitting down on her lap, Eve put her hand on Villanelle's waist, under the suit jacket, barely restraining herself from just going under the dress shirt as well. This was her fake fiance the guy was flirting with. And probably offering drugs to. That just wouldn't do.

Villanelle glanced at her, expression softening slightly. For only a second Eve hesitated, before she leaned in and placed a kiss on Villanelle's cheek, just shy of her lips. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private, darling. We can wait for our friend in one of the cozy booths." Then she turned to guy-who-can't-take-a-hint. "You will give us another round of bubbly, and then shuffle off to do whatever it is you're doing at your workplace all day, alright?" She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster to really bring it home how much she didn't want his presence around anymore. 

Villanelle's fingernails dug into her thigh for just a second before she took the offered champagne glasses and slid off her stool. Giving the bartender one last pointed look, Eve followed her towards a booth not far from the bar. They would have a good view on all entrances and exits, because they were still waiting for their target to show up to his meeting that was supposed to happen any minute now. 

Usually Eve would have chosen to sit opposite Villanelle, but right now she wanted to make a point. She could do this undercover, being subtle and in character thing. And maybe quench the slightest bit of possessive jealousy in the process. How fucking dare some random guy make a pass at her fake fiance. Eve wanted to pat herself on the back. Apparently she had completely adopted that persona. Mission accomplished. 

"That was hot," Villanelle dropped the British accent, angled her body towards Eve and put her arm on the backrest.

Without hesitating this time, Eve slid closer, so she was nestled comfortably into Villanelle's side. "Shut up." She felt Villanelle's nose in her hair, and Villanelle's hand on her shoulder, fingers drawing small circles on her bare arm. "It would have been weird not to tell him off." 

"Of course, of course." 

They stayed in comfortable silence, occasionally nipping on their drinks. Eve started to play with the ring on her finger. It was always weird to wear one, when she hadn't for a while. Especially that kind of ring. 

Villanelle seemed to notice her fidgeting. "You know it wasn't my idea for a cover story, right?" 

Sometimes Eve forgot that under all the drama, glamour and murder, there was still a woman who could be insecure, especially when it came to their... whatever this was. 

"Did Carolyn say why the hell we needed to play a couple?"

Eve felt Villanelle shrug her shoulders. She was still watching for the man she had seen on the pictures in the file. 

"Maybe the guy likes lesbians and will just fall over himself to offer up what we need from him when he sees us holding hands."

"That's a gross thought." 

"True, but we are also both very good looking, so I wouldn't really blame him." Villanelle laughed when she saw Eve's disgusted, scrunched up face. "And then I could always kill him if he gets too gross."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Eve straightened somewhat, but not breaking the contact between their bodies. "You're not going to murder someone just because they are a leering pig." Her roaming gaze landed on a fifty plus looking man exiting one of the three elevators. Bald head, a very distinct birthmark over his left brow. 

She was about to get up when Villanelle curled her hand around her shoulder, keeping her down with just a touch. Leaning in closer, she whispered close to Eve's ear, "I see him, too. No rush. Let him come to us. Or at the very least let him sit down."

Eve put her hand on Villanelle's leg, squeezing the muscle, delighting in the fact that Villanelle's leg twitched just the slightest bit. 

The guy was greeted and waved over by someone at a table, and after getting a drink at the bar joined them with a boisterous laugh. Well, at least they probably wouldn't do any big deals right there. Or maybe they would. Hide everything behind a loud and seemingly drunk attitude. 

"Let's get another drink and join them." Villanelle was still murmuring, barely moving her lips - it took everything in Eve not to turn her head and just kiss her. Eve bit her lip, swallowing down that desire for now. Maybe there would be a bit of smooching later, even if it would be for the eyes of a shady individual there were there to spy on. Yes, that. The reason they were here. 

"You know, I think I like Oksana's accent the most," Eve said with confidence, knowing it would make Villanelle lose some of her composure. A satisfied grin spread on her lips, when Villanelle actually almost tripped over her feet. 

Eyes on the mission, Eve, eyes on the mission.

  
  
  


3.

* * *

* * *

A small Ford was not the car Eve had imagined when Carolyn had said they would drive to a safehouse by themselves. Of course she could understand that it would be a bit too obvious to drive through the small towns and villages with a Porsche, but was an air conditioner really too much to ask from the bloody MI-5? 

Eve was leaning against the side of the car while Villanelle was pumping the gas. Turning the road map around and upside down in her hands, Eve almost let the candy bar she had decided to snack on while they stopped at the gas station fall down. 

"You want anything else?" Villanelle looked up from the other side of the car, eyeing the almost gone candy bar. "Something that won't melt all over you?"

Eve popped the last bit of sweetness into her mouth and then sucked her fingers clean from the remains of the melted chocolate. Villanelle's gaze dropped to Eve's mouth. Of course Eve knew that Villanelle was attracted to her, but it was still a boost in confidence every time Villanelle so blatantly stared at her with darkening eyes.

Villanelle lifted the snapback somewhat to cool off the top of her head a bit. She was mostly wearing it to disguise her face from any cameras they were passing, but it also suited her in an appealing soft-butch way. Paired with a simple white shirt and short jean shorts, Villanelle could still have been from the spread of an urban fashion magazine. She walked into the station to pay, like a respectable citizen, as if they were not agents on the run from an organisation that had put their heads on the most wanted list of the criminal world. 

Eve used the map to fan herself some air. Why did it have to be the height of summer? Why couldn't they play cat and mouse during the colder months? Every vehicle that sped by made her look up. They were in the backend of god knew where, but Eve knew that these people could find them anywhere, even if Carolyn had been quick to assure that those fears were unwarranted. Especially because Eve had her personal guard dog, had she not? Eve rolled her eyes. As if she couldn't look out for herself. But she definitely did feel safer with Villanelle around. In the time they had started working together she'd had some self defense and fighting lessons, but it would never hold up to whatever the Twelve had up their sleeves.

Villanelle came out with an armful of gummy bear packages and an assortment of far too small bags of chips. Well, those definitely wouldn't melt. But Eve could already feel her teeth rotting just looking at the sweet gummy things. 

They got in the car, Villanelle piling her loot on Eve's lap once she had sat down. 

"Please tell me we don’t have that much road left for you to go through all of this." 

Villanelle shrugged, grinning at her, before she started the car and got them back on the road. The open windows let some cooler air into the already overheated inside of the car and Eve couldn't resist the urge to randomly hold her hand out and let the breeze rush around her hand.

Turning on the radio, Villanelle switched through a couple of stations, cursing softly under her breath whenever there was no music currently playing, or the song wasn't to her liking. "Fuck that," she said and pulled a thumb drive out of the pocket of her shorts and held it out to Eve. "Could you plug it in, please?"

"We've got no AC but the radio got a fucking USB port?" For the first time Eve really looked at the rather modern looking radio. 

"Hot weather just makes you sweaty, but bad music makes your ears bleed." As soon as Eve had plugged in the thumb drive, having to try three times to get it in, Villanelle skipped a few songs before stopping on one that seemed to satisfy her. From what Eve had heard it was a rather eclectic mix, and she didn't really care what was on, as long as Villanelle drove and didn't stir them into a truck because she was headbanging too hard. Not that Eve would really think she would do that. So far Villanelle had driven perfectly, sometimes cursing out other people on the road, but who didn't do that. Eve certainly did.

Watching the scenery, and taking in random details on houses they passed, Eve spaced out for a while. When they had started this road trip she thought Villanelle would fill the space between them with talking, but she had been fairly quiet this far. It was a bit unnerving, because it seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't know how or if she should. Her muscles were just a bit more tense than usual around her mouth, hands curled a bit too tight around the steering wheel, and not as much random flirting as she usually did. 

Yes, they were on the run from the Twelve and Hélène, whoever that was. But so far Villanelle had always seemed calm, and if not calm then at least ready for whatever was coming.

"Toucha, toucha, touch me, I wanna be dirty...," was suddenly sung with a soft voice. Eve's head snapped up, slowly turning to see Villanelle shimmy to the song, and singing louder by the second. 

The thought _what the fuck_ didn't cover the confusion Eve was experiencing right now. This was definitely not a song she had expected. And especially not Villanelle almost dancing off the driver's seat. 

"Come on, Eve, this song is fun!" Villanelle turned to her with a wide smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes, but she kept on singing. So Eve joined her. Not as loud and vigorous, but she got in a few half shimmies of her own. 

When the song was over, Villanelle pushed the button to start it all over again. Well, there were worse songs to listen to on repeat. And if that lifted Villanelle's spirits somewhat Eve would endure it. Maybe for another four or five repeats, depending on how long Villanelle wanted to listen to it. 

During one chorus, Villanelle dramatically grabbed Eve's hand and put it on her thigh, squeezing Eve's hand with her own for good measure, before bringing it back to the steering wheel. 

Eve noticed two things. One, Villanelle's shorts were definitely short. Two, tears were slowly running down Villanelle's cheeks. Eve turned fully towards Villanelle, shoving off the snacks that were still on her lap.

"Wha-?"

"I killed my family." Villanelle's head nodded slightly, as if to confirm it to herself what she'd just said. "I killed my mother. My little brother didn't do anything wrong to deserve her. He didn't deserve to be born into such a shitty family."

Eve's mouth stood open slightly, needing a moment to process what had just been said. The tears were coming harder now, Villanelles body shaking with the sobs she tried to suppress. "Hey, hey," Eve put one hand on Villanelle's shoulder, the other onto her naked thigh, "pull over. We'll take a quick break, okay?"

After a few seconds of reckless acceleration, Eve could feel the car slowing down, her eyes still fixed on this shattering woman in front of her. Villanelle was still nodding to herself, staring off into the distance, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel with so much force. As soon as they'd stopped at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere Eve unbuckled without a second thought and got out of the car. 

"Eve?" Villanelle's face was sheer panic now and it broke Eve's heart to see her like that. "Don't- please don't lea-"

She was quick to round the car and open the door on the driver's side. "Come on, get out." 

"What? Eve-?" Even with confusion coloring every word Villanelle unbuckled slowly and shuffled out of her seat, until she was standing in front of Eve.

Not wasting a second longer, Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle, holding her as close as possible. Villanelle's body was so tense, shaking so much, Eve was afraid she would fall apart against her. It took a few moments for Villanelle to realise what was happening, before she got completely wrecked by sobs, an animalistic scream tearing through her throat. Tears were soaking through Eve's shirt where Villanelle had buried her head in Eve's shoulder. It was a horrible feeling to know the person she l-... a person she liked felt so much pain: On the other hand she was glad to be there to comfort Villanelle as best as she could. She wouldn't condone Villanelle's actions, but she could stay. She could acknowledge it, like she had done in the past, and just be there for her. 

Eve didn't know how long they just stood like this, Villanelle breaking down while Eve was holding her, but at some point the sobs and tears stopped. They didn't talk, just taking and giving comfort. What could Eve even have said in a situation like this? 'Happens to the best of us'? No, Villanelle didn't deserve to be lied to - okay maybe she was an asshole, but a likeable asshole she had a bond with. She wouldn't coddle her and say it was all okay. Both of their lives were too fucked up and interwoven at this point to be dishonest about shit like that. 

"When did it happen?" Eve asked, her voice a whisper against Villanelle's neck. 

"Not long after I came to you on the bus." Villanelle's voice was hoarse, quiet, but strong, no trace of her breakdown left. 

"How did you do it?" Eve wasn't sure if she wanted to know all the details, but maybe it would help Villanelle to just get it all out. And what could be worse than Eve herself getting shot. 

Villanelle leaned away a bit until her back was resting against the car frame, but she didn't let her arms drop, just let them loosely wrapped around Eve's waist. Eve stepped between Villanelle's slightly parted legs to keep that physical connection, her hands now on Villanelle's shoulders. 

"I set the house on fire, and it all just went-," she made an explosion sound, and Eve didn't need to know more than that to get the picture. 

Villanelle was still not looking at Eve, staring past her and into the distance. Eve curled her hands into fists, bunching the fabric of Villanelle's shirt. She had the urge to touch the naked skin underneath. Her shoulders, collarbones. Her breasts. Let her fingernails leave marks, maybe even make her bleed a little. Eve shook her head softly, this was not the time and place to think about, well, urges. 

"You know, we've still got a huge package of sour gummy worms that you haven't torn through yet." One of her hands wandered up, fingertips gliding over the soft skin of Villanelle's neck, until she was cupping Villanelle's cheek. 

"I do love sour gummy worms," Villanelle said absentmindedly, before a moment later her gaze focussed on Eve. 

Instantly the air between them seemed charged, that spark that had been there from the get go just setting everything on fire that came between them. Eve didn't know who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing. Soft lips gliding over her own, carefully as to not spook her away, or making her follow up with a headbutt again. Villanelle's hands dipped under the hem of Eve's loose linen shirt, sending little sparks of pleasure down her spine. A simple touch like that shouldn't turn her on instantly, but well, a former assassin who had shot her shouldn't either. So. Tough shit. 

Villanelle was the one to break their connection, placing a soft kiss on Eve's cheek, then her brow, before she let her arms drop. 

"We should get going again, we're pretty out in the open."

Eve just nodded dumbly. "Yeah, we should."

  
  
  


4.

* * *

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Villanelle looked like she was about to jump over the table and strangle Carolyn.

"Oh, I am quite serious." Carolyn on the other hand looked as stoic and unflappable as ever.

Eve sat next to Villanelle on the couch in their newest safe house. They'd had to relocate twice by now, but if Carolyn could be believed, they'd had a breakthrough and were now in the process of dismantelling the Twelve once and for all. And Villanelle would not be included in the last arrests, missions, killings, whatever it was they were doing.

"I need to be the one to take out Hélène! This is- I- I need to finish this!"

"We can't have you prancing around like a prized show pony. It would endanger the efforts we have all put into this operation." Carolyn took a sip of her tea before turning to Eve. "How have you been? Isolation treating you well?"

"Small talk, Carolyn, really?" Eve was annoyed and irritated. She didn't want Villanelle throwing herself headfirst at one or more of the most dangerous people she could imagine, but the way Carolyn handled it wouldn't deter her one bit.

"Good, I'll be on my way then, if there's nothing more to discu-"

"Oh, there is more to discuss." Villanelle's voice had dropped dangerously low, making a shiver run down Eve's spine. She hadn't seen this part of Villanelle in a while. "How about we discuss this matter outside, hm, Carolyn? I promise it won't hurt too much."

Before Carolyn could answer Eve put a hand on Villanelle's leg. The muscle there was so tense, ready to catapult Villanelle into action, Eve feared it would rip itself apart if this situation didn't get deescalated quickly. "Villanelle, would you come with me for a second?"

She got up without waiting for a reply and walked towards her bedroom. Yes, there were separate bedrooms. Carolyn had been presumptuous in a lot of ways, but at least she didn't just shove them into a cabin together with a 'now kiss' sign over their heads. Not that they hadn't slept in one bed since this whole hiding thing had started, but Carolyn didn't need to know that. 

"Eve, I can't just let her-!"

"Now, please." Eve just hoped Villanelle wasn't sticking her tongue out at Carolyn. Sometimes she could act like a spoiled kid. After a few seconds she heard footsteps following her, and as quietly as possible she breathed a small sigh of relief. No bloodshed for a few minutes at least. 

As soon as Villanelle had walked through the door after her, Eve closed it. 

"Eve-"

"No, you're gonna punch the wall, scream into a pillow, throw a vase, whatever it takes for you to calm down. If Carolyn ever even considers to let you partake it won't be by throwing a temper tantrum," she spoke calm, collected, as if she actually had her shit together, even though her head was already running in circles about what could happen if Villanelle actually went with MI-5. 

Villanelle had her hands curled into fists at her side, her soft, red summer dress a stark contrast against the whole murder atmosphere that was happening right now. Suddenly Villanelle was moving, so purposeful Eve couldn't react and was pinned to the door behind her. An arm on her throat, not to hurt her, Eve knew how that felt.

"How about I just take my anger out on you, Eve. Like the good old times, hm?" Villanelle's face was so close, her voice not as agitated as it had been when talking to Carolyn. She sounded like the predator she could be. Ready to pounce and rip apart whatever was in her way. Eve swallowed thickly, the arm on her throat never tensing to put more pressure on her windpipe. For a quick second Eve wanted it to happen.

"We're past that," she said instead of voicing her wish.

"Oh are we?" Villanelle's lips curled into a predatory grin, before she was closing the distance between them.

The kiss was messy, anger pouring out of every one of Villanelle's movements. She lowered her arm, just to bring one hand to Eve's hair. To grab. To tug. To make Eve moan and open her mouth to Villanelle's questioning tongue. 

This was not how Eve had thought their little talk would go. They hadn't even really kissed since their first road trip, barely cuddled when sharing a bed, and now... Now she was pinned to the door and got kissed like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wouldn't be. 

Eve's hands moved of their own accord, starting to bunch up Villanelle's dress around her waist, fingers dipping under the hem of Villanelle's underwear. Villanelle felt so hot against her fingertips, the sounds Villanelle was making were urging Eve on to go lower, to finally give this tension an outlet. 

Eve almost had her hand where they both wanted it to be - she could almost feel the wetness that was waiting for her - when Carolyn's voice broke their little bubble. 

"I'm just gonna let myself out then. I will call in a few hours when I’ve had a chance to talk to people. I expect you to be done by then."

They both let out a groan of frustration, and Eve was sure Villanelle wanted to throw a vase now. Preferably at Carolyn's head.

  
  


5.

* * *

* * *

There was blood on Eve's hands. On her jacket as well. And on her pants. Some of it someone else's. A lot of it her own. Her left leg felt like it was on fire where the bullet had hit her. Shit. She only hoped it went through and wasn't stuck. Or had hit something vital. She'd watched enough bad medical shows to know that this could lead to bleeding out right here and now. 

"Fuck!" She yelled, a guttural scream following, when she sat up and just moved her leg the tiniest bit.

The room she was in was empty, aside from the furniture, but at least no hired killers or other bad guys waiting to bash her head in, or put another bullet in her body. Villanelle had followed Hélène like a madwoman. She had hesitated for a second, a questioning look towards Eve to make sure she was okay, would survive another few minutes. Eve had just nodded, Hélène wasn't allowed to get away. She hoped Villanelle was alright. 

Ripping the scarf off her neck, Eve tied it above the wound around her leg, the pain making her hands shake, her heart beating out of her chest, her breath coming in sharp pants. Yes, she'd been shot before and had survived, but that didn't mean she had to relive that kind of experience again. Fucking assassins. If Villanelle kept Hélène alive, Eve wanted to at least get a few kicks to the shin - or head - in herself.

The bleeding slowed, from what Eve could tell, but her pants were already pretty soaked and she wasn't about to actually look into the hole that had been shot into her leg. 

There was a commotion coming from the room first Hélène and then Villanelle had 

vanished in. 

Fuck, Eve didn't need another unfriendly person with a gun. Hélène wasn't even supposed to be here. Villanelle and Eve had been supposed to wait in this apartment for instructions, and not run into an ambush. Bloody MI-6 couldn't even keep their targets in sight. Fuck. The bullet was meant for Villanelle, but of course Eve had to step in front of her. Because she was an idiot like that. Not that she regretted it. Not much. Her leg really fucking hurt. 

The noises got louder, shouts, then a shot. Another. Shit, Eve didn't know if Villanelle had a gun with her. Shit shit shit. Bloody hell. She was not prepared to hobble away from someone with a gun, if the worst case just had happened. The pain of even thinking of losing Villanelle she pushed aside for now, even if tears were already gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

Footsteps were coming closer. Eve tried to get up, but failed miserably, the pain shooting through her whole body when she so much as moved it, immobilising her. Clenching her teeth, she at least tried to pull herself into the direction of the exit, praying to whatever being wanted to listen, that she wasn't heading right into the arms of someone unfriendly.

Then Villanelle stumbled into the room, her grey slacks and light blue blouse covered in blood. Hopefully not her own. She looked shocked, rattled, but she was standing, walking - if she was injured it hopefully couldn't be as bad. 

"Villanel-" Eve started, but quickly closed her mouth, when Villanelle just dropped to her knees and screamed. Howling out the clusterfuck of emotions Eve could only imagine was roaring inside of her right now. 

Eve couldn't tell how long Villanelle just knelt and screamed and sobbed and got a few punches to the floor in, she just knew that she felt more light headed by the second. Her leg was pulsing in sync with her heartbeat, her pants soaked to the point that she could no longer tell if there was still blood pouring out of her wound. 

With an exhausted groan she just let herself slump back, head thudding not so softly against the carpeted floor. Urgh. She was very much over being shot.

Moments later, Villanelle was by her side, cupping her cheeks, and letting her hands roam over her body to check for injuries. A growl escaped her throat when she came to Eve's leg. It shouldn't be as arousing as it was. Still, the pain put a pretty good damper on any sexy feeling Eve could've had right now. 

"If she wasn't already dead, I would kill her for hurting you."

"You're such a romantic."

"Well, you're the one who caught a bullet for me. Stupid." Villanelle flicked her finger softly against Eve's forehead. "I could've jumped to the side, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a badass, unkillable assassin, got it," Eve was talking through clenched teeth by now, hissing, when Villanelle probed the improvised bandage and tightened it. 

There was a soft creaking sound, followed by quiet shuffling. Eve could barely hear it, but Villanelle was instantly alerted, putting herself between Eve and the sound, her gun pulled and ready. 

This was it, now some more Russian assassins would jump in and kill them. After all they'd survived, they would die because Eve had to get shot during this big final operation. This was bullshit. 

"Oh, thank fuck," Eve gasped when she saw the special forces uniforms the people were wearing. Four, five, six of them rushed past and to wherever Villanelle had killed Hélène. One quickly crouched down and mumbled a series of words that sounded a lot like Russian towards Villanelle. Just nodding without taking her eyes off Eve, she gave a few harsh sounding responses. 

"They've got a medic downstairs, you think we both can handle this, or do we need this gentleman to help us?" Villanelle translated, taking one of Eve's hands in both of hers and bringing it to her mouth, her lips skimming Eve's knuckles while she talked.

"Go," Eve said to the special force guy with a nod to where the hopefully not so lethal action was still happening. As soon as he had left, Eve tried to get to her feet, with as much success as before. 

"Do you want to try and walk, or should I carry you?" Worry in her eyes, but a slight smirk to her lips, Villanelle watched the little struggle dance Eve was doing right now. She probably looked like a fish out of water.

"As if you could carry me. Come on, help me up, I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle this once the adrenaline drops."

Villanelle had a surprisingly strong hold when she helped Eve get to her feet. Of course Eve knew Villanelle was fit and trained, but still. She wasn't a maiden in distress, thank you very much. 

Okay, maybe she was a little bit. 

Putting an arm around Eve's waist, Villanelle guided her through the apartment, then the hallway and towards the elevator of the hotel. The elevator doors opened instantly when Villanelle pushed the button, and so they quickly entered and were on their way down. 

Eve let her head thud against the wall she was leaning against. Her body felt like she had been run over by a truck, not even taking into account the goddamn bullet wound that was throbbing like a motherfucker. A little lightheaded, her head lolled to the side and came to rest on Villanelle's shoulder. The fabric was warm against her cheek. The smell of her familiar. Just the metallic smell of blood disrupted what was otherwise a pretty comforting sensation. 

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

Villanelle shrugged. "I could tell you if you want. It was nothing spectacular. Felt good though." Eve felt a kiss pressed to the crown of her head. "You sure you don't want me to carry you? End this like a proper Hollywood movie? The hero carrying the girl away to safety?"

Even if she wouldn't admit it, Eve felt herself melt a little. She wasn't one to fall for cliche romantic gestures, and maybe it was just the exhaustion, but Villanelle's suggestion seemed more and more attractive by the second. "Okay, fine."

The smile that lit up Villanelle's face, Eve definitely didn't expect. Without hesitation she had scooped up Eve into her arms, bridal style, and was just waiting for them to arrive on the ground floor. Villanelle's clothes were gross, but so were Eve's, and together they probably looked like they had walked out of a zombie apocalypse or something similarly gruesome. 

Eve could feel Villanelle's muscles bulging, but Villanelle didn't seem to have any problems holding her like this. And even if she had, Villanelle's ego was too big and she was trained too well to let it show in any way. 

The exhaustion was claiming her more and more, so she just embraced this whole situation and just slumped into those strong arms. One might have said she snuggled closer, but Eve wouldn't go that far. She could feel Villanelle's heartbeat where she was resting against Villanelle's chest, and where she usually was the calm in the storm, it was a little bit more erratic than Eve would've thought it would be. It still amazed her that she had any kind of effect on Villanelle. After considering herself bland and boring most of her life. And then comes in this highly dangerous assassin and makes her feel more beautiful and appreciated than her ex-husband ever could. 

Fucking assassins. 

The elevator doors slid open to show more of the special forces people pointing their weapons at them. They quickly stepped aside to let Villanelle pass. Eve just hid her face as best as she could. Maybe she should pretend to be unconscious. What if Carolyn saw her like that. She would never live it down. It was already bad enough with Carolyn's passive aggressiveness aimed at them, but... why did she even care? Carolyn had had her fair share of questionable relationships, and Eve could handle snarky remarks. She had the urge to lean in and press a kiss to Villanelle's cheek, just to show all of them. She resisted it. Barely.

As gentle as possible Villanelle put Eve down on an already waiting ambulance stretcher. 

"I expect you to come to headquarters first thing, after Eve got safely transported to the hospital, Villanelle," Carolyn's voice was suddenly next to them, after she had stepped around the ambulance to observe the situation. 

"Sure. I can come with you now, though?" Villanelle was looking at the EMT who was starting an infusion into Eve's left arm, cursing under her breath when the rather young looking guy had to poke her more than once to find a vein. 

"You will be calmer once you know our dear Eve is in good hands. Just take this little peace offering and don't question it." Uncharacteristically, Carolyn put a hand on Eve's shoulder and gave Eve an approving nod, before stepping away from the stretcher again to let them roll Eve into the ambulance. She gave the EMT some more instructions, but Eve couldn't register any of it, the bloodloss now finally taking a toll on her and letting her almost slip into unconsciousness. 

The only thing keeping her in reality right now was Villanelle holding her hand in both of hers. Just like she did earlier, Villanelle brought Eve's hand to her mouth, letting her lips glide over Eve's knuckles, while she whispered words Eve couldn't understand. 

"Please make sure they don't butcher my leg. Or take it off and sell it or something," her words were starting to get slurred, and as soon as the sound of the engine rumbled through the vehicle, Eve closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over, Villanelle's chuckle and soft caresses accompanying her into the blackness.

  
  


Bonus.

* * *

* * *

"I'd like some sex on the beach. And the same cocktail."

"You think you're so funny," Eve rolled her eyes while Villanelle just grinned shamelessly at her. Turning away from Villanelle she faced the bartender who was waiting for her order. "Just a red wine for me, please. Whatever you can recommend."

"Boo." Villanelle leaned with her back against the bar, looking out over the beautiful scenery around them. "We're on some secret government holiday island in the middle of nowhere and you're not even getting something fancy to drink?"

"But you're creative? Please." Eve grabbed a few of the offered grapes off the counter and popped one into her mouth. "And I'm not having sex on the beach, I don't want sand to be everywhere it shouldn't be."

"Boo, again!" Turning towards Eve, Villanelle stepped closer until she had an arm wrapped around Eve's waist and put her chin on Eve's shoulder. Eve just knew she was pouting and giving her the puppy dog eyes. The bartender was politely ignoring them, like every other service staff they had encountered throughout the last two days they had been here. Always available to take orders and help them out, but as unintrusive as possible. If Eve didn't know better she'd think they'd be the only people on this piece of land in the middle of the ocean. 

Eve enjoyed the warmth of Villanelle's almost naked body against her own sparsely clothed one. The warm weather definitely had its perks. She just had to make sure that her new, barely healed scar wouldn't get sunburned, but she had found a very attentive and eager volunteer to rub sun lotion on her legs. And of course the rest of her body, too. 

It was close to after a month now that she had been shot. Since they had arrested or eliminated the heads of the Twelve. Eve was sure there would be new bad people, a new bad organisation when they came back from their break, but for now she enjoyed the security and luxury the government had provided them with. 

"When was the last time you've been out of the UK when it wasn't for work?" Villanelle took a sip of her cocktail after the bartender had put it down in front of her, barely untangling herself from Eve's side. 

Eve downed half of her wine in one go. Villanelle was right, she should sip on something fruity that would get her drunk so slowly she wouldn't notice it. "And a Mojito, please." Half turning she placed a kiss on the corner of Villanelle's mouth. If she kissed her properly now they probably would end up having sex on the beach. But sand. Everywhere. She flicked the tip of her tongue playfully against Villanelle's bottom lip before she finished her wine, took the freshly made cocktail and walked away from the bar, and towards a few lounge chairs closer to the water.

Villanelle followed her, having the mind to take the bowl of grapes with her, and quickly took her place next to Eve on the bed sized beach chair. At least they didn't have to put down towels to reserve their spots. 

"You didn't answer my question," Villanelle said, before biting down on a piece of pineapple that had been affixed to her cocktail glas.

Making herself comfortable, Eve stretched out, her left hand taking its place on Villanelle's thigh. "Do you really want me to talk about Niko’s and my last vacation?"

"Well, you can leave the ex-husband part out of it if you want, but, yeah." Villanelle turned onto her side to look at Eve, her smooth skin already showing the slightest hint of tan where it wasn't covered by her dark blue bikini. 

Taking a sip from the mojito, Eve hummed in enjoyment, She should go with the cocktails all day if they made them that good. "We were in Greece for three weeks, travelling through different small villages. I wouldn't have said no to staying in a far too expensive hotel and be wined and dined, but he wanted to have the 'real Greece experience'."

Villanelle just raised one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. Eve could imagine the effort it took her not to make a comment right now. 

"At one point he had the idea stuck in his head to adopt two small goats when we'd get back home, and never buy dairy products again."

"Goats are cute." 

"Yeah, but do you want to milk them every day? And bees! He also wanted to get a few hives, and get us more and more autonomous. It felt more like a learning trip for him, than vacation time for us." Softly she shook her head, gazing over the ocean just a few meters away from them. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky and the water in all hues of red and violet. 

Eve felt Villanelle shuffle closer, a hand was suddenly hot on her exposed stomach. A soft kiss to her temple, another to her cheek.

"What do you think about this vacation?" Villanelle continued to kiss Eve's neck, her shoulder, it was hard for Eve not to get distracted.

"We definitely got the expensive hotel and getting wined and dined part covered. As for the company..." she drawled, aimlessly putting down her glass on the table next to their lounge chair, enjoying the way Villanelle looked at her, waiting for praise, to get her ego stroked. "I really can't complain."

Pulling Villanelle closer, they held eye contact for a moment longer, before they crashed together in a messy kiss. Villanelle was instantly on top of her, straddling Eve's hips, and one hand roaming Eve's upper body, while their lips met over and over again. 

Eve licked over Villanelle's bottom lip, humming when she could taste the sweetness of the fruity cocktail, and decided to lavish a bit more attention on it with little bites and sucks. 

Villanelle worked on getting Eve's bikini top out of the way, and Eve had half the mind to break away from the kiss and look behind them to where the bar was. 

"Don't worry," Villanelle bent down to kiss Eve's clavicles, tugging with her teeth on the string of fabric, while slowly, oh so slowly letting her fingers move it up, up, up. Eve shuddered when her nipple was exposed to the warm breeze. "We've got the beach all to ourselves," was whispered against Eve's skin, before Villanelle started to circle Eve's nipple with the tip of her tongue. 

Eve didn't know where to put her hands. She wanted to do everything at once. Rake her hands through the blonde tresses that were tickling her chest. Tug Villanelle closer until they were flush against each other. Draw her nails up and down that muscled back, until she had left marks all over. Shove every piece of fabric off that was still covering them. But Eve didn't, instead she stretched her arms over her head and held onto the backrest, arching her back towards Villanelle's hot mouth, and let herself get worshipped. 

"Fuck," she hissed, when Villanelle brought her teeth into play, and started to tug down Eve's bikini bottoms with fumbling hands. 

This wasn't the first time they were having sex by any means - but this was the first time it wasn't hurried, 'afraid of what would come tomorrow' fucking. They had time, were safe, and finally could explore everything they wanted to without the feeling of a muzzle pressed against the back of their heads. 

So Eve was not surprised, that Villanelle actually seemed excited, nervous even, that her hands almost seemed to shake a little when she guided Eve's bikini bottoms down her legs and just threw them carelessly to the side. 

Villanelle let her eyes roam over Eve's mostly naked body, gaze appreciative, lustful, hungry to devour whatever Eve was willing to give. 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Eve." Villanelle bit her bottom lip, one hand ghosting over Eve's thigh, eliciting goosebumps in its wake. Villanelle didn't stop talking, whispering words and phrases in Russian, while ridding herself of her own bikini and baring herself to the sun and Eve's wanting eyes. 

Eve had been called beautiful, sexy, gorgeous before by the people she had slept with, but somehow it hit differently with Villanelle. A beautiful woman. A dangerous woman. Who had travelled and seen the world, and who still had found herself drawn towards Eve for one reason or another. It made her wet instantly, the muscles in her legs twitching where Villanelle was drawing her short nails up and down now. 

"Come here," Eve beckoned, quickly pulling her bikini top over her head, cursing when it got caught in her hair for a moment. They both laughed at that, Villanelle helping free the strings and quickly throwing the offending piece of fabric over her shoulder. And then they were kissing again, tongues touching, bodies melting into each other, trying to become one in a tangle of limbs.

She could have just stayed like this for hours, in an embrace that made every nerve ending tingle with anticipation and lust. Villanelle's leg between her own was causing delicious friction against her cunt. It caused a deep moan to rise in her throat, her own wetness spreading on Villanelle - and in return feeling how much Villanelle wanted her on her own skin.

Eve let her hand wander over Villanelle's back, fingertips tracing her spine, until she got a handful of Villanelle's delectable behind. She wanted to pull her ever closer, and just feel more until they both exploded in a mess of touches and sensations. Getting her hand in between their bodies, Eve cupped Villanelle, groaning when her fingertips got coated instantly. Villanelle was so hot, so soft, the groans against Eve's lips only spurring Eve on even more. To take, to give, to be with each other in every way she could imagine. 

"Ride me," Eve whispered, a bit surprised at her voicing what she wanted. 

"Oh, would you like that?" A seductive smile spread on Villanelle's lips as she propped herself up on her forearms and straddled both of Eve's legs. Eve already missed the feeling of Villanelle's body completely on top of hers. But she also really wanted to see Villanelle move on top of her. Priorities. Eve had them. 

Letting her fingers lazily run through Villanelle's folds, Eve nodded, the _yes_ barely audible. She was teasing with her barely there touches, she knew it, while Villanelle was rolling her hips into them, to get a bit more friction. Eve put her other hand on Villanelle's thigh, fingers now hovering at Villanelle's entrance. Not having to wait long, Eve moaned when she could feel heat and wetness engulf two of her fingers slowly, oh so slowly. Villanelle was biting her bottom lip, looking like she had to restrain herself from going faster. They both wanted to draw this out, take their time, now that they finally had it. 

Villanelle righted herself, hands on Eve's stomach, cunt clenching around Eve's fingers. Her lips were parted, eyes closed in what looked like bliss. She began to move slowly, just a circling of her hips, her clit rubbing against the heel of Eve's palm. 

"You know what would look hot on you?" Villanelle picked up the pace, breathing stuttering a bit with every drop of her hips. Eve was amazed she could still talk right now without stumbling over her words, and nodded her head no at the question. "The strap-on I got in my suitcase. Too bad that's in our room."

A flurry of images shot through Eve's head. Villanelle riding her, with Eve having both hands free to touch. Eve pinning her to the mattress while fucking her oh so slowly until they both couldn't take it anymore. Herself on all fours, while Villanelle was behind her.

"Well, we just have to hurry up and get back to our room then," Eve ground out, curling her fingers, and enjoying the way she could feel Villanelle's walls flutter around her. She moved her other hand, so she could rub Villanelle's clit with her thumb. Fuck it. They could take their time when they were in their room. "Come on, baby, show me how much you want me to fuck you."

Villanelle threw her head back, barking out a mix of a groan and a laugh. "You should talk dirty more often, Eve. I like it."

Eve felt her cheeks heat up some more when she realised what she had just said. She wasn't necessarily a big talker during sex, but she also didn't think she'd ever fall for someone like Villanelle. 

Villanelle was fucking herself on Eve's fingers now like she was on a mission, her hips rising and falling in quick succession. Trying to find a good rhythm, Eve circled Villanelle's clit, in time with Villanelle's movements - adding and lessening pressure, whatever brought a deep purr-like sound to rumble through Villanelle's chest.

Villanelle was gorgeous when she came. Head thrown back, a blush blooming across her chest and stomach, muscles contracting and trembling as the orgasm rippled through her. She dug her nails into Eve's stomach, surely leaving marks, but Eve didn't care for anything else than the sight on top of her right now. Eve felt like she could come just from watching Villanelle. It would only need a touch, a kiss and she'd be a goner. 

Slumping forward, Villanelle placed sloppy kisses to Eve's neck and shoulder. Still slowly rolling her hips, until Eve's fingers slipped out.

"Do you want to wait until we're in our room, or do you want me to take care of you right now?" Villanelle's voice had dropped to a lazy timbre, and Eve wanted nothing more than to always hear that satisfied, relaxed version of her usually highly tense and alert partner. 

"Can you even walk right now?"

"Confident in your sexual prowess, hm?" 

Eve couldn't hold back a loud snort, and neither the laugh that followed. God, if the version of her from a few years ago could see her right now. This was surreal in the best of ways. Villanelle started to laugh, too, so much, that she had to roll off Eve. Their arms and sides still touching, while they just let their happy emotions run wild in a helpless fit of laughter.

Tears had started to run down Eve's cheeks, when she finally started to calm down. She would have sore stomach muscles tomorrow, that was a given. Watching the night sky take over, the last bit of sunshine vanishing in the ocean, Eve put a hand on Villanelle's leg, wiping the happy tears from her face with the other. 

"You know," Villanelle started, snuggling into Eve's side, one hand landing very innocently on Eve's breast, "I could be the one to milk the goats. We could name them after some cool people, like Thelma and Louise!"

"Oh, fuck off," Eve said, before turning on her side and drawing Villanelle into a kiss that held the promise of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> edited by my platonic soulmate dare121/goshdarnitjay, who also wrote a sweet Villaneve fic for my bday, you should check it out!
> 
> also who got the part about the goats? fellow KE book readers raise your hands


End file.
